My Fake Boyfriend
by OswinOswaldforthewin
Summary: Tobias and Tris have been best friends since the beginning. But when girls cannot accept a 'no' when asking out him, he turns to Tris and asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend. Will their friendship survive or will it get lost in the lie? Highschool AU/ rated m for later content.
1. (chapter one)

**(i do not own the Divergent world nor do i own the characters, they belong the beautiful and talented Veronica Roth {who i met eeeeeek!})**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Running through the corridors, I quickly slip into the classroom I am meant to be in. I move along the edge of the room and take my place next to my best friend, Tobias; who at that moment is talking to this brown haired girl who sits in front of him.

"So that's the reason I can't date you."

"Who is she? No one has ever mentioned her before."

"It's Tris." He says after looking round and sees me.

The girl eyes go to me and she readjusts her body in her seat. Narrows her eyes to me and then turns back to Tobias.

"Her? You're dating Stiff."

I roll my eyes over my nickname that I was given because of my family. It was a well-known fact that my parents were the most selfless people in all of Chicago and the nickname had just travelled down generations of the prior family; firstly starting off with my great-great-great-great grandma.

"Hey, don't call my girlfriend that!"

It's then that I realize what she said and what he just said. Dating… girlfriend… what was going on?

"Have I missed something?" I pip up, Tobias looks at me.

"No, sweetie. She was just calling you something nasty."

"I'm not talking about that." He looks at me again and in his blue eyes is desperation, I sigh. "I'm talking about the class. I came in late, you see."

Tobias smiles at me and the girl narrows he eyes again.

"How long have you been dating then?"

"About a month." "About two months." We both chorus together.

Tobias glances nervously to me. "About two months, but we only made it known to people a month ago."

"I don't buy it."

"Good thing we're not selling it then. We're dating, what's not to understand?"

"How someone like him can get something like you." She says.

"Oi!" I shout.

"Hey, now. Cindy, I'm not being funny, but you look like a two legged horse. Tris is beautiful."

"To you perhaps." The bitch mutters.

"Then that's all that counts, doesn't it?"

"I'm the one dating her, not anyone else."

"I'm still here you know." I say.

"We know." They say together.

"Good morning class!" Mr Max says as he enters, this Cindy turns back round.

"Thanks for covering me." Tobias whispers just so I can hear him.

"It's fine. Would have preferred a warning though." He looks at me.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"No need to be." I reply.

He places his hand on mine and we stay like that the rest of the lesson.

**a:n/ i know this is really short, but i just want to test the waters before i dive : )**

** anyway, reviews and favs and follows are wanted badly. **

** happy reading.**


	2. Authors note (sorry guys)

**Authors note: (sorry about this, I hate it when it happens to me)**

**Dear readers, reviewers and followers,  
Someone commented saying this is a copy of Best Friends to Boyfriend, may I say that this is incorrect. Firstly, mine will be a lot different as you will see later on and even though I am a big fan of that fanfic, I did not 'copy' the idea from it. **

**Secondly, to say my fanfic is a copy is to say Best Friends to Boyfriend is a copy of My Fake Boyfriend, another Divergent highschool Au, and to say that that story is a copy of My 'Boyfriend', a Harry Potter fanfic. **

**Nothing these days are original. Not even fanfic. It's not cool to be a negative person, so please stop.**

**Love always, OswinOswaldforthewin.  
P.S I will update sometime this week, I promise!**


	3. (chapter two)

**an:/ told you i'd update sometime this week! sorry for it being so late, these last couple of weeks have been very hectic; had a concert on thursday (any one a fan of Panic! At the Disco (main act) and New Politics (support act, who i later on met! eeeeek)? well i saw them live  
: ) anyone see Doctor Who yesterday? (50th episode) omg it was perffffffff, saw it in 3D and do not regret it! Anyway, happy reading!**

**Tobias's POV**

I walked Tris home that day. I normally go round hers after school on Tuesday anyway, so I offered to walk her.

"Did you hear all the rumours that are going around school?" She asked me as we turned the corner.

"Yeah, I did. But they're technically not rumours. We are dating."

"We are pretend dating, Four." I laugh at her using my nickname.

When we were young, I used to wear these massive glasses that made me look like I had four bug eyes, she never stopped calling me it after if I annoyed her. But her attempt now at pissing me off was pitiful, I had got used to the nickname and every time she used it, it made me chuckle slightly.

"Well at least we don't have to act any different" I said to her as she put the keys in the door and turned them.

"What do you mean?" She opened the door and we both stepped in.

"Well, we already act like we're dating."

"How do we do that?" She exclaimed, taking her shoes off and placing them on the shoe rack.

"Well, y'know. We always hold hands," I did the same. "And I always kiss you on your cheek or forehead. We're never seen a part."

"I guess." She said chucking her bag onto the floor, I placed mine neatly home.

"Your parent's home?" I asked.

"No, they are at work. Come on, let's go upstairs before Caleb comes in."

She ran to her room and I followed her. Once in, I closed the door and she flopped onto the bed. Her shirt rose up a bit, exposing her navel. Tris sighed.

"School is so shit at the moment."

"It always is."

"Well, yeah. But especially at the moment. Urgh." She groaned.

I laughed and laid down next to her, she turned on her side and looked at me.

"How are you so cool about this?"

"About what?"

"About us, y'know, pretend dating."

"I just am. I know I am in love with you as a friend and I just use that." She smiled at me.

"I need to change." She jumped up. "This shirt is annoying me."

I laughed. "Everything annoys you."

"Don't look." I heard before rustling of clothes, I didn't mean to, but I saw her reflection in the mirror; I then felt this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach. "Okay, I'm done."

Smiling, I turned back round to face her. The feeling at the back of mind, but not forgotten.


End file.
